european_athletics_championshipsfandomcom-20200214-history
La Chanson 18
|debut = |withdraw = |disqualified = |null = |opening = |openingl = |interval = |intervall = |pre = |nex2 = | map year = 18 | col1 = #22b14c | tag1 = Confirmed countries that have selected their song and/or performer | col2 = #782167 | tag2 = Confirmed countries | col3 = #ffc20e | tag3 = Countries that participated in the past but not this edition }}La Chanson 18, often referred to as LC #18, was the 18th edition of La Chanson. It took place in Kiev, Ukraine, at the International Exhibition Centre, following Ukraine's victory at the 17th Contest with "U mene nemaye domu", performed by Odyn v kanoe. 51 countries confirmed their participation in the 18th edition. The contest saw the return of Armenia, Slovakia and Turkey. Unfortunately, Azerbaijan, Kazakhstan and Malta decided to withdraw. The 18th edition consisted of four shows: one quarterfinal, two semifinals alongside the grand final. The quarterfinal took place on 2 February 2019, the semifinals took place on 9 February 2019 and 16 February 2019 respectively. The Grand Final took place on 23 February 2019. Location Kiev is the capital and most populous city of Ukraine. It is in north-central Ukraine along the Dnieper River. Its population in July 2015 was 2,887,974. The most recent Ukrainian census, conducted on 5 December 2001, gave the population of Kiev as 2 611 300. Estimates based on the amount of bakery products sold in the city (thus including temporary visitors and commuters) suggest a minimum of 3.5 million. Kiev is an important industrial, scientific, educational and cultural center of Eastern Europe. It is home to many high-tech industries, higher education institutions, and historical landmarks. The city has an extensive system of public transport and infrastructure, including the Kiev Metro. The city's name is said to derive from the name of Kyi, one of its four legendary founders. During its history, Kiev, one of the oldest cities in Eastern Europe, passed through several stages of great prominence and relative obscurity. The city probably existed as a commercial centre as early as the 5th century. A Slavic settlement on the great trade route between Scandinavia and Constantinople, Kiev was a tributary of the Khazars, until its capture by the Varangians in the mid-9th century. Under Varangian rule, the city became a capital of the Kievan Rus', the first East Slavic state. Completely destroyed during the Mongol invasions in 1240, the city lost most of its influence for the centuries to come. It was a provincial capital of marginal importance in the outskirts of the territories controlled by its powerful neighbours, first Lithuania, then Poland and ultimately Russia. The city prospered again during the Russian Empire's Industrial Revolution in the late 19th century. In 1918, after the Ukrainian National Republic declared independence from Soviet Russia, Kiev became its capital. From 1921 onward Kiev was a city of the Ukrainian Soviet Socialist Republic, which was proclaimed by the Red Army, and, from 1934, Kiev was its capital. The city was almost completely ruined during World War II but quickly recovered in the postwar years, remaining the Soviet Union's third-largest city. Participating countries Quarterfinalists Semifinalists Finalists Voting grids Other countries * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Category:Editions of La Chanson